


Intertwining

by rojy



Series: Intertwining [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: He mused looking at the palm of his hand:"The heart""Yes, the heart" She said with a soft voice





	Intertwining

He felt numb as he started hearing the wind and some chatter. He was very tired as if every bone of his body was being crushed. All this pain felt almost like death.. 'wait, hadn't I die?' He thought.

"..orra" He heard a soft voice calling for him. It took him a few seconds to remember whose voice.

"Ulquiorra" ah.. it's hers.

"Can hear you me?" He opened his eyes with a bit of struggle which she took as an indication that he heard her.

She looked relieved to his astonishment. she continued "Ulquiorra, you have to promise me you won't hurt any of us or I will stop healing you"

He looked at her as he was trying to collect his voice -it even hurt to speak-. He said with a hoarse and rough voice "I Have been defeated, Woman. I have failed lord Aizen" He took a rest as his throat hurt. "..I have no purpose to do so anymore"

She smiled as she continued healing him.

"Why?"

She looked at him confused for a bit then she understood what he meant. She smiled and said while still focusing on her shield "it's because I felt that you have reached an important conclusion after what you have said to me and then you reached your hand to me.." she paused "and besides Kurosaki-kun turned into a hollow and wasn't satisfied with the results"

As the healing progressed he was able to turn his head with ease to look at her as she sat down at the floor next to him and continued with strength and determination he now knew where they came from "You deserved a second chance, it's what my heart believes"

He sat up as she finished healing him then. His face, thought stoic to others, to her there was emotion in it, one of satisfaction and wonder. She was surprised to see this. The kind of surprise that warms up your heart.

He mused looking at the palm of his hand:

"The heart"

"Yes, the heart" She said with a soft voice

He then looked at her hands and said "Women.. While I was dying, I could finally grasp what the heart is" then he started to lift his hand to reach her while asking "Will you teach me about the heart, Orihime Inoue?"

"Yes, I gladly will" she said with teary eyes and a huge smile that was in contrast with the unnoticeable upward tug of his lips while intertwining her hand with his.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not much of a writer hope you liked it. :D


End file.
